


Finite

by nyawer92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: The immediate aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's confrontation.





	Finite

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, this idea randomly floated in my head and I had to write it down. 'Winds of Change' is still underway and I am currently working on a chapter so stay tuned for that.  
> Till then, Enjoy this little snippet.

He was dying. It felt like he was at least. The sound of explosions rings in her ears as she trudges through the battle torn ground. All around her the ninjas of the Alliance fight continuously with new found vigor, however, he trained eyes are only fixated on her teammates.

They were her most important people, she had thought as much, anyway. Now she was questioning that very notion. She drew near the crowd of people gathered around a lone ninja. They all sported similar grim looks and solemn expressions as her friend did what she could to assess the patient’s damage.

She joined the foray of ninjas and watched as Ino did her work. Beside her Shikamaru provided moral support while Sasuke’s red headed teammate, Karin was noisily wailing in the background. Even Suigetsu couldn’t come up with a retort at her expense. He was at such a loss words.

Sakura didn’t even want to look at Naruto in that moment. She didn’t want to see his face pleading for her to do what she knows she can’t.  
She can’t save Sasuke. She doesn’t think she can. Naruto and everyone else are only wasting their breath.

‘We need to move him back to the medical camps, there’s more equipment there for me to sort out the extent of the damage’ called Ino.

At once, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo and Kakashi lifted Sasuke and moved where Ino indicated. She trailed behind them with Karin. A concerned Hinata hurried behind them, dragging Naruto with her, jabbering instructions Sakura knew he would follow.

She sighed heavily and sat on the nearest rock she could find. Tsunade found her lost in thought with an irritated expression on her face.

‘Didn’t want to join the healing party?’ Tsunade asked.

‘Are you seriously joking about that?’ replied Sakura, looking up at her mentor.

‘You know, it’s really interesting, this gift. There are those who want it but can’t embody it’s true essence, and then there are those who are gifted naturally but for some reason don’t want to have anything to do with it. When they know they can make a difference’ Tsunade smiled omnisciently.

‘He tried to kill us, Naruto and me. He planned on waging war on Konoha. Revenge for his family, that’s what he ultimately wants. He hasn’t seen the error in his ways or lost enough to feel actual remorse. If he dies, it’s another S-rank criminal gone from the bingo book. One less enemy for us to worry about.’

‘Is that how you truly feel?’ Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

‘Yes. I don’t see why we’re treating this differently; all other S-rank criminals and defectors were taken care of one way or another, why should we make an exception for him?’

‘Because despite what they have taught us, we don’t always need to follow the rule book. Sometimes showing compassion speaks more volumes’ Tsunade explained calmly.

‘Compassion? So I should show mercy to someone who would ultimately kill us all? I am not going to willingly partake in the murder of innocent people. I am not going to heal him. You can’t ask me to do that.’

Sakura was practically livid. How could her Shishou ask her to do that? Didn’t she know Sasuke tried to kill her and Naruto twice? Didn’t see know that Sakura had nightmares about that! The thought of Sasuke’s hand squeezing her throat still pained her.

She drew a deep breath and spoke quietly. ‘I just wish I didn’t have to make this impossible choice. If you can even call it that’

‘It is an impossible choice, inaction is also a choice. But the only reason why you have it, is because you are brilliant enough to withstand the pressure that comes with it. Or if you think you can withstand the regret if you choose otherwise. Whatever you choose, it should be the one you are content with, not what you want others to think’ Tsunade smiled.

With that the older woman left to tend to the injured.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. That turned out really well. She really hated her job sometimes, the pressure was too much and it went against her principles. She knows it’s her duty to care for any patient regardless of what they have done or their background. But right now, she can’t bring herself to. It feels like if she heals Sasuke, she will be willingly aiding an international criminal in their mission. To her Sasuke is no longer the person she grew to love. To her, he is the enemy.

Sakura can see Ino working in the camps. She can even hear Karin wailing, it was quiet now, and the sound carried through all the way to where Sakura sat. She was irritated by it.

Sometimes brilliance and skill came at a price, she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura got up and made her way to the medical base. Taking her gloves off, she entered and made eye contact with Ino. The blonde moved over to speak to Sakura while Hinata took over to stop Sasuke’s bleeding.

‘It doesn’t look good Sakura. His pulse is faint and most of his organs are shutting down.’ Ino spoke quietly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke who was lying on a flat metal table in the middle of the tent. She drew a deep breath and began giving out instructions. She realized a plan had already formed in her head before she made her decision.

‘Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru, stay behind we’re going to execute the five trigram seal. Everyone else, clear out!’ As Sakura barked out orders, everyone shuffled out of the tent leaving her with the makeshift medics and former team hebi.

Sakura approached the crying girl, ‘Karin is it? I’m told you’re a medic, can I ask you to help me? We’re going to save Sasuke’  
Karin sniffled, looked at Sakura suspiciously and moved towards the medics without another word.

‘Okay, pick a side and begin forming the seals. I’ll be in the middle, we need to work fast and in sync so once we start, we can’t break the connection. Any questions?’

‘Uh, yeah why am I here? I have no prior experience with healing’ asked Shikamaru, looking confused.

‘Your Shadow Bind Technique allows you to mold and concentrate your chakra with precision, it's exactly what medics do too, so you shouldn’t feel too out of place. Alright, take your positions and let’s begin.’ Sakura explained.

They all stood in a wide circle with Sakura at the center next to Sasuke, he was losing a lot of blood and his life force was quickly draining, they needed to do this now.

‘Wait, Sakura, most of us are low on chakra reserves, it’ll take a long time for us to heal every cell in his body, we need back up’ spoke Ino.

‘No. We’re not using chakra, we’re using life force. Specifically my life force, that’s why I’m standing in the middle. I’m going to direct my life force on him and onto you so we’re connected while the healing process takes place.’ Sakura explained

‘But that-’ Ino began

‘Ino, we’re wasting time. Begin’ ordered Sakura.

Sakura activated the yin seal and started projecting her life force onto Sasuke. It glowed purple and spread across the others standing in the circle in an intricate pattern. The glow started working immediately on Sasuke’s injuries, healing from the most basic cuts and bruises to the shredded tendons of his right leg.

They silently worked into the night, and it wasn’t until the sun was peeking through the horizon, that Sasuke’s condition began to stable. A few minutes later, he began to stir.  
The team of medics stopped the process and Ino ran her chakra through him to check his condition. She smiled which only meant that it was successful.

Sakura nodded, though she could barely keep her eyes open. The energy drainage had left her weak and unable to stand for so long, she needed rest. She swayed on the spot until Ino caught her.

‘Easy Sakura. You were brilliant!’ Ino whispered.

‘Ino, I need to leave, I can’t be here.’ Sakura whispered back

The two girls left quietly, while Karin tended to Sasuke and everyone waiting outside barged in after Shikamaru alerted them.

‘You know he’s indebted to you now’ Ino said with a slight smirk.

‘Ino, I really couldn’t care less. All I want to do is sleep and hope this nightmare is over soon’ replied Sakura as Ino helped her onto a sleeping cot in another medical tent.

‘Why did you do it then? You knew the technique would shorten your lifespan. Why did you give a part of your life up for him?’

‘Because that girl wouldn’t stop wailing and Naruto wouldn’t stop looking at me with his enormous eyes. I could picture them pleading, begging me to do something, despite what happened. I don’t understand how Naruto can forgive him so easily. Is love really supposed to hurt you so much and take so much from you that you don’t know who you are anymore? What your purpose is?’ She asked her friend.

‘I don’t know. I just know that we do what we do because we’re the only ones who can. I am content with that fact for now. You’ll figure it out, don’t worry. You did really well today, now get some rest.’ Ino smiled and left.

Sakura drifted off without another word.

When they got back to Konoha, immediate measures were taken to elect Kakashi as Hokage. His first order was to administer the rebuilding of Konoha and reinstate a state-of-the-art intelligence bureau, much to Ino’s delight. With Kaguya sealed once more, her supporters were rounded up and incarcerated.

Team Taka disbanded, Sasuke was being kept under strong surveillance in the hospital while he recovered, while Naruto was his constant companion. He often brought him news and snippets from the outside world, including Sasuke’s impending trial. Naruto was confident Kakashi would pardon him but Sakura thought he was insane.

She hadn’t gone to see Sasuke yet, leaving his care to Ino. But now that Sakura worked at the hospital as a full time medic, she was running out of excuses to not go check in on him.

She decided to get it over with; there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

She went early in the morning. Getting past the ANBU guards placed around his room was tough but she managed once they identified her. She walked into the room and checked his vitals, reading his stats including the EKG report she was sure Ino had left for her.

Sasuke cleared his throat, awake and sitting up in his bed.

‘Sakura’ he spoke clear as the first time she heard him in Orohimaru’s hideout all those years ago.

‘I was going through your reports; you seem to be healing right on track. I spoke to Ino about your progress; she seems to think you’ll be out of the hospital soon’

‘And what do you think? Will I be out soon?’ he inquired, his tone light, but she sensed something else. He saw her as a threat. She was honestly, not surprised given the last time they talked.

‘That depends on your trial doesn’t it?’

‘My trial; one that has already deemed me a dead man. Do you think once I enter the place of hearing, they’ll listen to my side of the story, why I aided Akatsuki, why I captured the bijuu?’

‘Naruto and Kakashi are doing whatever they can to make sure you get a defense, you can even chose witnesses who might give a testimony in your favor.’

‘I see. I suppose this is where Naruto comes in, my former teammates from taka too. What about you? Would you be willing to testify?’ he asked

‘You mean would I be willing to lie? You expect me to stand there in front of the council and vouch for your honesty, bravery and victimization, when I don’t believe in such? You expect me to lie to them?’

Sasuke chuckled lightly, ‘Guess you’re not who I thought you were’

‘No I’m not. I’ve grown Sasuke, I’ve grown to be a realist and I know that despite how it ends, you’re not going to change your ways. Sparing you means Konoha opens itself to a threat of you attacking us one day. That is not something that I willingly support, even if it is you.’

‘I see.’ He said tersely. ‘Then, why did you save me? I know it was you, I saw you leave that day’

‘I couldn’t stand your teammates’ wailing, it was testing my nerves and I couldn’t stand the thought of not doing everything that I could for a patient, puts my credibility on the line if I didn’t do anything.’

‘In other words, it wouldn’t matter to you what happened that day?’

‘Precisely, it wouldn’t have affected me either way.’

Sasuke nodded once.

Sakura put the reports back in the folder and prepared to leave.

‘What if I decide that I’m done with all the fighting and the bloodshed? Will the trial be in my favor?’ he asked

Sakura knew he was testing her. He had already made up his mind. He had from the minute he decided to live and not die that day.

‘It could be, if you show them your best innocent face or they could see through it and it could all go horribly wrong.’

Sasuke smirked.

‘I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.’

‘No, I hope for both of our sake that you don’t’

With that she left the room, knowing full well that she will in fact run into him again, maybe even in a different capacity. Either way, she was not sure if she was ready to see an apologetic Sasuke, it took away her reasons to hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can think of this as a before-shot to 'Winds of Change' though it completely holds on its own.  
> Comment or leave a kudos.


End file.
